


Sleepy

by Rinkafic



Series: Sins 'verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony</p><p>“Oh, pity the poor glutton, whose troubles all begin<br/>In struggling on and on to turn, what's out into what's in.” <br/>                          - Walter de la Mare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

“I can’t sleep,” Evan whined as he punched his pillow and rolled over in bed.

David snorted and rolled towards him, grumbling in annoyance, “Of course you can’t sleep, you ate five slices of pepperoni pizza. I’m surprised you’re not puking your brains out.”

“I was hungry.” And it had been good pizza. He’d even had an ice cold beer, his first since coming home. He was taking significantly less of the pain medication, and a call to Doctor Beckett had garnered him permission for one frosty cold one. He had savored every drop.

“Piggy. I’m warning you, if you start farting, I’m sleeping in the living room.” David had made the same threat earlier when they retired for the night. His voice was gravelly and deep and sexy as hell.

“You can’t abandon me, how would I get to the bathroom if I had to puke? My chair is clear across the room.”

“Oh, so you admit you overdid it?” David yawned loudly and stretched beside him. “You know where it is. Hop. Or crawl.”

“You’re being very mean to me,” Evan poked David in the ribs when he didn’t respond right away.

“Stop that. I’m tired, Evan. I didn’t gorge myself on pizza. My guts are not in an uproar. I want to sleep. Aw, man, what are you doing?”

Evan smiled and continued letting his hands rove beneath the sheets. “What does it feel like I’m doing?”

“Now? I thought you didn’t feel well.”

“I feel okay. I just can’t sleep. I’m distracting myself.”

“I’m too sleepy for this, Evan,” David complained, though the part of his anatomy clasped in Evan’s hand said otherwise.

“So lie back and take it. I’ll go slow and easy. You don’t have to do anything.” He slowly stroked his hand up and down, rubbing David lazily.

“I cannot sleep with you molesting me like this. Damn it, Ev. I can’t keep my eyes open.”

“Don’t. C’mon, you like it when I do this.” He leaned down and followed the trail of his hands with his mouth.

“Mmmm. Okay, yeah, you can keep sucking like that, that’s perfect.” David thrust up slightly to meet Evan’s mouth. Despite his protests, David’s cock was insistent upon enjoying the proceedings, growing harder in Evan’s mouth as he sucked.

“I want to taste you. I want all of you,” Evan whispered, licking his way down the shaft and nibbling at David’s balls.

David chuckled and tugged his hair. “You really are a greedy thing tonight.”

“I am,” Evan admitted, his hands running over David’s body as he pleasured him with his mouth. “But you love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I do. Will you stop and let me sleep if I come?”

Evan pouted, stroking David with a bit more force. “But I can’t sleep.”

“Again, you had to overdo it on the pizza.”

“Fuck me to sleep?”

“Oh for the love of Pete! Fine, roll over.”

Evan flopped over onto his belly and hummed happily as David hurriedly slicked him up, saying, “You never used to like this.”

“That was before.”

Carefully arranging himself so that he didn't bump Evan's bandaged stump, David pressed and slowly pushed until he was all the way in, Evan panting and writhing under him the whole time. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Gooood. Move.”

There was a quick slap on Evan’s hip. “Spoiled monkey.” Then he obliged him and began to move. “You aren’t getting fast out of me tonight. I’m too beat for this.”

“Feels good. I love you David.”

“I love you too. Or I wouldn’t let you wake me up for sex.”

“Hey, I think there might be pizza left.”

“You can’t still be... now? I don’t believe you.”

“I’m working up an appetite.”

“There is no more pizza. You ate it all.”

“Bummer. Ughn, yeah, do that again.”

David grasped his hips and pulled all the way out and then drove back in, then repeated that a few more times when Evan fell silent except for some more appreciate grunting. He came sloppily, collapsing over Evan’s back, driving him into the mattress. “Sorry, you okay?”

“Mmmm, yeah. That was good.”

“Now will you lie down and let me sleep?”

“Okay.” He snuggled down into the pillow and was snoring when David returned from the bathroom with a washrag.

He cleaned Evan up and went to take a quick shower. He returned to the bed and stretched out.

And stared at the ceiling.

And stared.

And stared some more.

“You bastard,” he hissed, barely resisting the urge to punch Evan awake when he snorted and began to snore loudly.

 

The End


End file.
